A Christmas Wish
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: a horny, silly ,perverted, violently erotic ,and tasty christmas with our favorite disfunctional family.. Inuyasha .. Tormenting all of our friends with hilarious , and steamy outcomes for all .. Many couples involved
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Wish

~ Chapter One ~

Merry Gropings

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ This Is for all Of You This Holiday Season , My Second Family ..May Many Blessings come upon you this Christmas .. For Tis the seasons to be happy I bestow this little treat to you.. No I still haven't found the secrets to obtain the tasty piece that is Inuyasha, but we can all dream , Right...? Merry Christmas Be Merry & Laugh Out Loud ! Lets Take this year out with a bang ! I give you a horny, silly ,perverted, violently erotic , and tasty christmas with our favorite disfunctional family .. ~

Upon the day within their Miko's time , known as Christmas Eve, the others watched as young Kagome brought happy things from the present to share with us on this special holiday. Many beautiful decorations strewn about , deliscious treats, and numerous presents were gathered as she explained the significance of Christmas. The hanyou within their pack was soon coaxed in slashing down a tree, well lets say he might have gone overboard slightly , but he wouldn't be Inuyasha if he didn't.

So as the larger than life tree was brought back , and jammed into the ground through past the snow, and buried deep in the tightly packed soul.. Everyone had gotten what they wanted out of Kagome's explainations through the story she told as each one was abeit one openly excited to decorate the tree, even if the one was griping softly , all of them seemed to be having a good time , as their stuffed pig roasted on the large pit .

In his dazing thoughts , the monk dreamily thought about such a concept to be able to wish upon a great being with the magic to bestow gifts on the simple merit of being good during the year his daydreams came a idea , and with it his wish did come , but this was to be kept secret until the day his wish would finally see light . Though as he mused over his wish , the monk's fingers twitched happily , for the many they would touch , of the various sizes , and different shapely buns that soon he would come across soon enough..

Greedily lurking his eyes over towards the carefully wrapped parcels that ecentuated the mood that this holiday seemed to bring within the village , and was curios if yet , his answer was answered. If his day to grope buns all day long would soon present itself within the prettily wrapped presents, shining bright for him to feast his eyes upon. Feeling the tightness grow within his robe's , turning as he took in the sight of his stubbornly violent love Sango..

' Would she ever understand how I feel ? Even though I have this affliction to feel the rump of many .. It doesn't mean that I wouldn't favor hers... Because hers is best..'

Seeing as he was now alone since the others seemingly had finished , and allowed him to finish the rest , as he was to bring about the use of his windtunnel so he could bring about some of the fluffy white , to speckle the tree in a bit of snow. Standing back , and looking at his work happily for a job well done , then looked to the sky to make his wish known to the great master of untimate joy , bringing lots of toys for both girs and boys, before something made his eyes to be lowered to a rather large parcel , marked with his name in big bold letters, and right there his heart soared..

It was uncertain how within this parcel that this being would bestowed this great gift of many grope of various buns to him , but it didn't matter , because Kagome believed in his magic, so would he .. The miko had never yet stirred him wrong. Then it seemed as the curiosity gotten the better of him , and as he looked curiosity to inquire if he was still alone, Miroku feined innocence when he hungrilly picked up the large gift to extreme horniness..

'If this what I think it is great one .. I will never grope another butt after this said day of many ..' the perverted monk did say as he with his tight grasp began to slightly shake it ,as to get any clues for whats inside..

A voice then came to him from behind , as the owner to this beautiful song soon made her approach , and wrapped her arms around him , before allowing her identity known by the way she said his name ..

" Getting a little impatient there Monk ?"

"Sango ..."

"Did you mean what you said , about never touching another again if you had this one gift..?"

"Yes , Sango .. For you .."

"Well If I am correct , Kagome did say that it was tradition to open one gift , so maybe you may just get your wish.."

"Do you really think so..?"

"I do.. " Sango said with a knowing smirk.

"When does this time usually occur ?"

" A little excited are we ? "

"Sorry .. but yes.. "

"Usually after dinner .."

"Then come on Sango , why wait ? Lets go see if we can help !" Miroku quickly then took Sango's hand , and ran with a poor slayer dragging behind

The two soon came to where everything was being set up in the middle of the village, all decked out in reds and greens ,as everyone dressed for the special occasion in their best , and all getting ready to eat the food they all help preparing , now together they will join in each others company to eat it.

Once dinner was served , Miroku dug in quickly almost without chocking on a bone that he didnt time to remove while chewing , so that the time incoming would grow closer with his help .. Thankfully for his know bulging stomach , and embarrament now for the sake of a bout of horrible passing gas because he rushed through his meal , as they say without even tasting it..But to him there would be plenty of time to taste..

Too much time indeed .. Especially if he gotten what he asked for then truly in fact was loosing precsious time to grope to his delight, and because it would only last a day , then afterwards would be best to take the time to taste anything..

It was then his thoughts were interupted when his miko friend , the one who showed him the ropes with this dream of hers had passed him a present ..The large present his hands once held within his mere fingertips. Without hesitation the monk quickly tore through the paper as he sent a grateful smile in Kagome's direction , and then it was soon that no paper was no longer concealing the surprise inside ..

Once looking curiously at the box that was once wrapped , suddely became confused for it seemed that the tasty pictures amongst it were teasing him , and all it was , was a cardboard box..

" I don't understand Kagome .. What is it ?"Miroku asked curiously

"Um .. Miroku did you even read the box .. hehehehe" Kagome blushed nervously as she was oblivious to the soft growls fading in the background .

"Yes it says Port O Butt ...? What is that ?"

" Sango ! ? Help me here!"

" Nope ! I won't touch that thing ! " Sango ammended.

" Miroku ! Damn it ! Open the Fucking Box !" the hanyou spat .

Taking the words in the hanyou's lead , Miroku ripped the cardboard away , and in it a glowing presence laid within , but it seemed it was only for him . Greedily taking in the glorious sight with his possessive hands, the man was maddly giggling in delight , as in was presented in the form of his answer to his request.. Afterwards looking towards that off Sango , then saying her name softly , before dragging her away once again hurriedly..

For the rest of the evening the too had yet shown themselves , but as the night wore on , the remaining four of the group were privy to the most odd sounds and those encouraging the start of a neverending cackle to join with the loud moans , and banging within a nearby hut .. At least one thing they could find humorous for a long time to come ...

"Yes .. Oh .. Yes.. My Very Own butt .. I love you !"

" Miroku !"

" Oh but you feel nice too .. All nice and warm , and squishy..."

"Why You! "

"Ahh Yes Sango beat me while I take on you and this devine sweetness , my dear Sango ...I 'm such a bad monk.. Spank me hard !"

"Hey Kaede If I would you ... I would see to find a new hut because I wouldn't want to see what shape you find it in once you did...Inuyasha stated the obvious between howling laughter , panting to catch his breath ..

Though the two who didn't quite understand the scary situation with the missing two , besides the loud screams , the kit , and the two tail wondered on the others sanity , as they only took amusement in their friends pain ...

' Were they trying to kill each other?'

TBC...

There's More To Come ! This was Merry Gropings (Miroku), as there still are Happy Poundings & Expectant Whippings ( Sango ), Seasons Humpings (Inuyasha ), And Candy Sits (Kagome ), so far .. Stay turned for the others will be soon underway, as they have been already written , only waiting for your eyes to feast on.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Wish

~ Chapter Two~

Happy Poundings

& Expectant Whippings

By Inuyashas Youkai

Finally making their way back from strangly aqcuired lovemaking session within Kaede's hut , with the hopes that what they were doing wasn't heard, at least in the way that it had, but soon found as they emerged to the welcoming breeze the people that wandered stilled and stared curiously at them , as though there was something seriously wrong with them. To only confirm her feared notions was the sudden out burst of mad laughter that was not heard from far away.. Shrinking back with a ferious blush now marring her face, as she walked forward trying to regain some of her dignity , at least..

As she watched the now gloating monk that was ahead of her , and still carressing the oddly plump appendage , and talking to it like it was nothing , so she did what anyone in her position would do.. Sango began to pond him silly..

"Shuddup ! ~ Wham~

"Quit Talking ! ~Thud ~

"Stop Smiling ! ~ Bam~

Walking past the recently plowed monk that was still mumbling about his dear prize dreamily , as he stroked it caringly..

" It's okay bunsy wunsy .. I 'll protect you .. The big bad Sango won't hurt I promise ..!"

"Hey Sango ?" Kagome cheered excitedly seeing her good friend, and happily carrying something behind her back .

"Hi there Sango .. I am surprised that either of you are still alive after earlier ...Damn I never expected that , geez you really needed to get laid , both ya idiots , huh?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sang threateningly

" Nothing 'Gome nothing at all " Inuyasha quickly changed his tune once hearing that voice , one that would always never fail into being ...

"Inuyasha Sit!"

"Damn you wench why ! "

_And their he goes ! Down..._

_' I'll show you soon enough wench , exactly what you can do with those sits of yours!'_

" Sorry Sango .. But I have something for you that might just make everything better"

"It's okay I should be used to it know , just... Anyway , really ? What did you do?"

" Nothing really but here open it ! I hope you enjoy it , because I had you and the monk in heart when a I picked it.."

Looking curiously at the package being handed to her , as if it would bite her in the ass , because of the bite she had gotten previously ,but in the end that soon faded, before sitting down , and tearing through the paper. A sly grin took form upon her face , as her eyes then fell upon the now approaching Monk , and that of the one who had teased her shortly before..

Inuyasha.

"Thanks Kagome .."

Once a short moment passed Sango turned back towards Kagome with a shit eating smile upon her face , and before she stood to face the two Sango let a whisper fall behind her , as she then stalked towards the rather unsuspecting prey ,only to test out her new toy.

It was in fact a whip , specifically .. Cat Of Nine Tails

Sango quickly took position in front of the still oblivious boys with that of her new toy held behind her , with a devilish expression upon her face , as Kagome's wink become known watching from the sidelines. Waiting in the place that she set , watching them come to her for their unknown coming doom, until the moment they came to stand in front of her , and then she moved , flinching outward her method of delivered pain..

Upon taking in the sight the village soon heard the now girlish shrills from the little boys , only trying to escape that which was her deserving wrath..

"Holy Shit !" The hanyou squeled horrified as attempted to run for the nearest tree, for cover.

"Aaaaaaaaccckkk! What the fuck wrong with you my dear Sango have you gone mad ! Sorry my dear bunsy , but your on your own .. I don't want to die.."

Seeing this made her smile widen , to unknown preportions that it had seemed as though that their friend had finally cracked , crazed in madness, and mad she was.. Soon leaping left to right and whipping the fluid extention fastened tightly within her hands flinging it out wildly against those who one stood to torment her..

"AHHHH The fuck bitch that hurt !"

"Would you rather be ... You know I could have her say it ? Just say the words Inuyasha , and I will be willing to bestow it on you.."

"You sadistic wench !"

" So you 'd rather?"

"You wouldn't dare !"

"Kagome !"

"Inuyasha Sit Boy !"

" Awwww Fuck You wench ! That's it ! I will get you back for that ! IT may not be now , or in a week but I will get you ! The hanyou spat from his self made bed within the formed dirt encasing him.

Although when he was sat , it seems that Miroku had to get a case of false confidence when while that of his love Sango was distracted with that of Inuyasha , that he became tempted to go back and save his now slightly damaged but still cherished but laying discarded on the ground..

Needless to say that he was caught, and soon in his actions made her forget the punishment of the hanyou for teasing her , centering her atttention taking presidence upon her perverted hoishi seen now holding the remaints of the glorified ass while stroking it gently , as he spoke confortingly to it like it was real..

" Monk Put That Damn Thing Down Now!" Sango demanded.

"No You can't make me ! It's Mine !" Miroku ammended.

"Oh really ? " Sango Taunted as she raised the whip slightly above her head , while aiming it his direction..

"AAAAAAAA ! Mommy please Don't hurt me ! Somebody please save me!" The monk cried throwing it back on the ground , runnning in circles , as she chased him, while flailing his arms about..

"Sorry buddy you on your own ! You gotta be crazy ifyou think I am that stupid !" Inuyasha said from his perch in a nearby tree watching the scene unfold , smirking wildly with the knowledge that that things direction is no longer pinned on him.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Wish

~ Chapter Three~

Seasons Humpings

By Inuyashas Youkai

The hanyou wasn't in particular interested in the idea that the miko set into motion, but it gave them both something to do , and after the result had come once the pervert's , and the slayer's gift was known, well except Sango's ,as long as it wasn't thrown at him, it hurt like a son of a bitch! It gave the notion for him of the possiblity for some much needed amusement, because lately there wasn't any. At the present time things were particularly quiet with the shard hunting , and with the leads of finding Naraku, so in the end Kagome's distraction became welcome.

To him though she hadn't needed to give anymore than the miko already offered him, through her teasing ways, even though there was no way in hell she'd ever known. For he made sure of it .But still sometimes he wondered if the way he made things to be was the right direction to take , because even if she believed otherwise the miko in question had actually played a very large part in his most erotic fantasies, and sometime's the hanyou just wanted too..

Let's just say very, very naughty things to the fiery wench ..

Though what he wanted to do more than anything , even though he was sure it would lead to more , if she'd let him , and especially if it was up to him , but all that he wanted to do was touch her.. To be able to feel her , rub himself against her naked flesh , only to inquire two things : If her skin was as soft as it looked , and to experiance what's exactly underneath that very inviting short skirt of hers.. But he would always have his mouthwatering thoughts of taking her within his very hands, indeed the chance to have it happen was no longer, but no one could take that away from him.

" Buddha .. What would I give just to touch her once .. Just one time .. I would give my very existence in hell that's what ! If she would only let me have this one chance ..I would stay ..."

Though his request wouldn't be answered within a gift , because what the miko had gotten him was Ramen , but would be recieved by mere accident of catching the off scent of anothers gift. Once the gift's alluring scent made it's way towards that of the hanyou's rather powerful nose, said hanyou decided in his inquisitive nature to investigate this quite awakening but druel inducing aroma. Looking guiltily from side to side , and behind to note that everyone was still asleep , Inuyasha began to sniff certain remaining packages ..

There were many smells to the left over gifts , some so nasty to his poor burning nose that he could'nt be paid to ever smell them again, then ones that weren't so bad , but the one he was looking for was then found buried underneath , most likely to hide it from the likes of him, though they would all find out what the they get for decieving him.. As well , so would he for being nosy , but not the way anyone would ever expect, especially not seemingly rewarding in any means ..

Probably get sat for this..

Even with the known results the hanyou couldn't resist taking enjoyment with the package that he now knew was for Kirara .. Though what was it that smelled so good , and make him feel so... that the two tail would need it to serve it's purpose.. All of this was rather overwhelming as he thought about it but without no one to ask , none could shed some light , as to why this thing was needed.

Sitting down within his favorite tree , and upon his most used branch , Inuyasha decided that he would only decievingly open it gently , just to see what it was ,and then he would put it away so nobody would find out what he had done.. But upon such venture the hanyou soon learned in his haste to do so , as he was never a patient one , that his sneaky ways were now forfeit because all of the packages contents was suddenly tossed about and sprinkled green in the snow covered ground ..

' Shit !' the hanyou spat silently in spite of himself before leaping to the ground in efforts of making a clear get a way , before he was caught.

As Inuyasha made his way past , he discovered that something in his departure stopped him, and it was the scent , for it was offering a comfort he had never known up to this point so with this knowledge he know knew that he couldn't leave , for this thing wouldn't let him. Lowering his nose , hovering slightly over the green scattered pile that had only taunted him , continuously. On upon gaining a even stronger whiff of it the hanyou Inuyasha suddenly felt dazed , and something he couldn't put a finger on , but he was willing to find out.

So shortly following afterward the hanyou simply sat upon the pile of sweet smelling goodness , then wiggled to get better confortable , but once he had it seemed that as he had moved the smell would get more so potent , and with it the effects much more intense.. Finding this , the hanyou began rolling in it , soon found that this stuff , he couldn't get enough of either, kinda like another scent he knew well, and that another emotion to come, as the resulting tightness within his groins was proof it , while finding that he felt freer to feel these otherwise uncomfortable feelings ..

Lust

It became that with this realization , began the coming dirty thought that he had developed in his time knowing the wench , and his movements within the oddly enjoyable substance became more of a rubbing motion , a grinding of sorts against that of the altered ground that he lay , and that of his raging , now throbbing cock.

" Kagome... "

The growing frustration only continually brewing within side him , as the deliscious friction made with the sliding weight against his pulsing length , made no further progress towards what he now knew he wanted so badly, a release.

"Arrrggggg!"

Making his movements more eratically violent , as his desires became animalistic , needy , and it showed in his want for reprieve.. Collasping in defeat , as soon the hanyou uncontrollably released a shuddered whine from within his chest as he quickly found that his dick now incredibly harder than before had become utterly painful ...

Unbeknownst to him , his cries were well recieved in the one that had actually heard them , but not what the cause was , only the familar voice as though her friend was being hurt.. Indeed proven by her scent it was soon seen that his senses weren't all fucked up like he first thought ,with the unknown green stuff, and the sight that was presented was truely her..

Kagome

"Inuyasha what are you doing out here? Is there something wrong ?"

The only answer that he could offer was the gesture of reaching out with his hand , because at this point could'nt find his voice the embarrassment of what was wrong. Once she had took his hand , she found that she was suddenly pulled against him. Hard.

A pained whisper soon fell through parted lips

" Lay with me .. Let me hold you?"

Of course his answer hadn't convinced of anything other that for some reason something was wrong , and now asking for some comfort , so she gave it to him , unknowingly ..

Pathetically Clueless

After recieving her nod , Inuyasha soon laid down , then pulling her near near after , and with her close , the hanyou tried to calm himself with her scent, but learn this time..

It wouldn't work , for he was too worked up for her to sooth him that way, and only one would do any good, but now he had to find out how to get what he so desperatley needed..

"Kagome ... I'll do anything you please, I'll stay with you.. But I... Need you ... I want too feel you so bad .. May I touch you...?." Inuyasha huskily breathed heavely against her bare neck , and sending neverening shivers pleasantly crashing down her spine , while his hold tightened around her to lightly thrust his hips upward in a humping motion against her backside, as she spoke the words.

"You may..."

Then as her answer was given Inuyasha given more to what she hadn't expected , besides the fierce act of begining to possess her wanting body . As he sought to make his way to claim her , the hanyou finally submitted in the previous ignorance when he kissed her passionatly , and in the end gave her the love that for so long he denied.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Wish

~ Chapter Four~

Candy Sits

Smiling into the rather desperate kiss that the hanyou now had her in his need for her sweetness to smother him. Kagome allowed her fingers to trail along the planes of his still clothed chest , and slowly begin to remove his haori , as he was nibbling down the length of her neck. Feeling her body being pulled closer to him as his claws dug claimingly into her heated body as he continued to rub himself against her hips.

Moving to his under kimono with her fingers twitching with the impatient itch to graze across his bare skin, as his fingers soon found their way to the top of her blouse, and before she could blink that very same article of clothing was eruptly ripped from her chest along with that of her bra, effectively losing the war with his sharpenening daggers possesed by his fingertips. Hungry trails of his lips soon found revealed flesh as they sought to devour it, and permanently soak up that of her smell, her taste .

"Kagome..."

" Inu Yasha.."

" I want you.."the hanyou claimed his intent.

" Take me .." Kagome moaned responding.

Tearing the rest of Kagome's attire , as the moment it felt the tips of his fangs yanking it from what he desired, longed to take as his , fell away from her body .

Observing the ravenous look within his eyes as his eyes feasted upon the inviting sight of her laying , provacatively innocent ,and waiting for him amongst the blades of grass.

Stumbling over her movements , being dazed with the sight of his eyes the moment he sought hers with a chosen intent , and in seeing this , took her lips in his , while helping her undressing him the rest of the way...

" Take you ..." Inuyasha spat breathlessly against her lips.

"Keep me ..." Kagome purred.

"Mine !" The hanyou now fell into the control of his selfish demon to covet his mate .

Finding that his intended had soon taken his freely erect penis , one pointedly saluting in her direction in the tightening grasp of her fingertips , and then twirled around it playfully with her tongue..

"Kagome .." The demon huskilly whined

" Inuyasha.." Kagome panted as his claws found her slickening nub between glistening curls

" Please me wench ,and soon I will take you as mine .. Taste me Bitch?" the demon rasped.

With any further encouragement , Kagome sucked in the throbbing appendage past her pouty soft lips , and began to suckle it heavely. A roaring moan broke from his lips , as his unrelenting torture upon her clit only quickened in his fingers movements ,erupting the area in pleading mews, and screaming wails.

"Kagome ... Come to me ..I can't .. Must take now !" Inuyasha spat uncontrollably while holding her head still for a moment before entangling with her hair and bring her close , with the other on her hip..

" Inuyasha..." Kagome begged.

Immediately finding herself pinned underneath him , Inuyasha had firmly held her hands over her head, sunk his fangs within the flesh of her neck , pulling up slightly , and continued to bite hard down the way of the curve of her neck. Then as he released her hands , had her arms , and legs drawn around him by a light stoke of each one .. With the hold of her neck clenched within his fangs , Inuyasha brought his hardened length to rub alongst the now soaked warmth , only longing to welcome its presence with open arms, then with a grunt spat his demands ..

"Sit me !"

"Wait! What?" Kagome lustingly dazed.

"you heard me wench Sit Me !"

" Sit Boy !"

Just as that word was spoken , another one of his fantasies took flight when his body slammed forth, and with it forced the abrupt slick passing of his cock to fill his mates cunt .

" Bitch !" Inuyasha moaned.

" Inuyasha !" Kagome whined huskily.

Though what surprised him was when said one word ,pleadingly, as he began to slowly pump within her dripping sweetness, as he found that she had liked how her mate wished to possess her ..

"Again ..please?"

At first ignoring her pleas , as the transformed hanyou desired to fuck her first before he would allow her to have what she wished.. Just before their bodies slicked with heat , and the coils within them , pushing past their peak slighty, as the hanyou continued to inflict his corrupting , possesive mark upon her , gave way to the release they wouls soon get . Inuyasha commanded that of his mate to enforce their last striking stroke , before unleashing their intense oblivion .

"Sit Me My BITCH !"

" Sit Boy !"

" Love mate .."

" Love you too Yasha ..."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

A Christmas Wish

~ Chapter Five ~

Holiday Greetings:

Sharing Spoils Is Caring

By Inuyashas Youkai

~Warning , to all whom are enjoying this fic I thank you .. But to be fair I must take into account to what will might find within this one , as you can tell this story is rated M for a reason. Well to be frank I wouldn't suggest eating anything because the word gross isn't quite the word I have in mind for it , at its best .. Although we are talking about Kikyo , and Naraku here guys ...No offense to those who like either one , but this is the way of this story .. Enjoy ! Happy munching !hehehehehe!~

Hidden within the dark shadows watching like the grinch that he was , Naraku sat deviously lurking in the shroud of the trees waiting for the cheeriness amongst the group to end , and for the nastiness to enemies shouldn't be happy , they should fear, cry , be angry and not like the weak saps that they were now portraying , but maybe ..

Turning towards that of a noise being made from behind , as the outline of a shadow made it's approach, and with it's rancid scent of the dead lingering to it's presence , the evil hanyou knew all to well , as to whom it was. Kikyo . Like him , she had always had a hatred for anything coinciding with existing with the realk of flowing time , but hers had surpassed his , as his despise lingered for those other than himself , including himself..

"Kikyo ... How unpleasant it is to finally meet up with your stank once again ..

"Naraku , your one to speak of such vile rank as the stench you possess yourself , finally barks .."

"Why don't we make a little of our own , using our own devices Kikyo, it has been a long time ..It shouldn't be just them who should be privy to that escape from the repeatative boredom. While we wait , why don't we try something new..."

"What do you have in mind Naraku ! I won't won't be a fool to your pathetic games.."

A fleeting tentacle soon made it way towards the woman in red ,and white , pinning her to the ground , on her back. As it had spiders had crawled down the length of the appendage , and rested at the near tip, as if awaiting instruction. Kikyo on the other hand grew weary , as to what the bastard in fron of her wanted , and without being told so , the miko wasn't receiving anything good with his actions. Soul collectors swayed their way down , and around through the night skies, as Kikyo was replenished with the souls that had gotten away with her fall , but while that occurred so had the particles of graveyard soil begin to part away from her body , encasing the tightly packed earth worms her body concealed.

"Naraku ! Release me at once ! Don't make me fry your ass , before you get the chance to use me as your scapegoat again for your useless trivial pursuits!"

"Kikyo haven't you heard , sharing is caring , and I want to share all of my poisonous miasma with you .." Naraku stated warningly as another tentacle spring forth , and plunged right into her mouth .

_Just the thing he needed to get the stupid wench to shut the fuck up .._

It was then that Naraku had with his fingertips tore away at the now severed miko clothing , as it lied shredded upon the forest floor beneath her. Within a very short time a poisonous venom mist permated the air , while Naraku too was disrobed completely , and was hovering over her hungrily, as though she was a flank of spoil t meat , rotting to perfection. Leaning ever so quickly as to latch on to taste her bitter flesh , while he continued to devour her rancid corpse.

A moan seethed through clenched teeth , as Kikyo attempted to fight against his hold, but found that her body was acting against her in longing for more of the heated touch searing her skin, as his acid like touch burned her lightly .. Finally losing herself with the defined itch needing to be scratched ensued by the spiders , and the maggots doing a dance all on their own upon them as they did theirs.

The pace picking up almost , as a rabid animal attacking his next prey as Naraku repeatedly slammed himself within her cobweb attached , worm infested , dusty sheath , while its contents continued to flow out in abundance , and to make room for his slightly green mass that was shoving itself with. Burning with smoke entrails flowing from the flesh that the combination of scents created , and smothered within the dried soil littered with decomposing bones, as their spatted groans hatefully let themselves became free against that of their will to show anything that they would hate so much , to actually like.

"Say it you nasty bitch , Say that your mine ! Tell me who is making you feel like this ! "

A jumbled mumble was returned.

Shoving more of himself inside roughly, as the same slimy appendage that one burrowed within her cold , mouth , forced his way in until she made a gaging , rasping growl of delight for the tortuous pain that this creature sought to bring upon her..

"Naraku.."

"Tell me , Kikyo .. "

"I am yours , Naraku..."

"That's right , and what of the half bred ? Naraku taunted while making his movements now , painfully slow to tease.

"I am with you Naraku , what halfbred ?"

"Exactly ! " Naraku roared while resuming his feral hunger for the walking dead courpse , while sliding a small sliver of a tainted jewel shard within the junction of her neck..

"Be sure it stays that way .. "Naraku quivered , as his oblivion was only just met , following hers..

"Yes ... Master , Naraku..."

TBC...


End file.
